<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bon Appétit by awesomecookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257104">Bon Appétit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies'>awesomecookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Flirting, Flirty Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Food, Food Critic, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious, Oblivious Ash Lynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, he was approaching his table. Aslan took a too loud sip than what was necessary from his tea.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re enjoying your meal.” Chef Okumura was right in front of him by then and Aslan reluctantly looked up.</p>
<p>I’d be enjoying my meal if I was eating you out.</p>
<p>Woah where did that come from? He needed to pull himself together.</p>
<p>Say something Aslan!</p>
<p>“I’m not eating yet.” He replied flatly.</p>
<p>Holy shit, not like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Jessica Randy, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Griffin Callenreese &amp; Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung &amp; Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo &amp; Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji &amp; Nadia Wong, Okumura Eiji &amp; Shorter Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bon Appétit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haahaha yep i wrote all this because I'm avoiding yet again another homework. Please look at this trainwreck hahaha. Also i love flirty Eiji with my life. Anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash Lynx was currently one of the most dangerous food critique in the industry. His reviews were often blunt, straight to the point and often harsh. He makes no hesitation in insulting what he deemed as subpar cooking. His blog is popular among the industry and often sways the public. What’s even scarier was the fact that no one, not anyone at all save from his boss knew how he looked like.</p>
<p>Ash Lynx was the persona Aslan wore when writing an article, but Aslan Jade Callenrese was who dines in the restaurant, and Aslan was actually just a tired and exasperated man who wants good food, maybe even a date. His love life was absolutely terrible as dates were often ended up with either him criticizing whatever overrated place he was thrust in, or him not enjoying the night because the food was shit and he couldn’t even complain about it. Not that Aslan went to dates often. In the occasion the date does chose an establishment well, the company sadly causes indigestion and he really just wanted to enjoy his food but he couldn’t do that if he kept drinking wine, and he had to keep drinking wine in order to get drunk and at least tolerate the company.</p>
<p>Aslan had shit luck in the romance department sadly.</p>
<p>Anyway, Aslan had made sure not to go to any tacky, overrated, five Michelin star bullshit establishment since that one incident with some chef from before. He nearly had food poisoning and in turn he made a scathing review about it after investigating and realizing that a lot had complained about it but were ignored. There was a lot of drama after that and Aslan made sure to stay away from them like the plague after that.</p>
<p>So Aslan had been going to local diners, family restaurants, even the inconspicuous hotdog stands and food trucks that served better food that the shit you’d get from overpriced meals on snotty elitist establishments. That was, until his boss asked him for this assignment.</p>
<p>Now, Chang Dai was a long time restaurant that’s been here way since Aslan was a little kid. He’s passed by it often when he and Griffin went grocery shopping so Griffin could cook him all kinds of wonderful meals that cultivated his sophisticated palette. Chang Dai was pretty respectable in the past, but had long lost their fame as time passed by. And yet after one major renovation and changes, the place felt so different and yet still had that distinct and familiar feel into it. It was exotic. The Wong’s children had really outdid themselves this time.</p>
<p>But as what Aslan heard, it wasn’t Nadia Wong, or Shorter Wong who was the head chef. It was in fact the new upstart chef whose name was slowly rising in the ranks, none other than chef Eiji Okumura who was admittedly the cause of all this sudden uproar. In a few month since he was employed and suggested the changes, the results had been absolutely past the charts. It hadn’t been months and everyone was already talking about it.</p>
<p>So Aslan had no choice but to review it. He was intrigued anyway. But if it was the same overrated shit he was used to, god help him he was going to fly back to Massachusetts and eat from hotdog stands for the rest of his life. (Of course he was being dramatic. If you search dramatic in a dictionary, you’ll find Aslan Callenreese as an example.)</p>
<p>Anyway, back to the present. Aslan was wearing his regular slacks and button down shirt over a fancy sweater, casual enough but still fit to be in some high class establishment. The hostess sat him in a pretty decent seat by the window, not the best but still pretty good enough to be able to survey the entire place without looking awkward.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to order sir?” The waiter came forward and handed him a menu. “I’ll have whatever is the special tonight.” He smiled at the young boy.</p>
<p>“Drinks?”</p>
<p>“Green tea is fine for now.” Aslan said and the boy scurried over to the kitchen. In the meantime, Aslan surveyed the ambience. He had to admit it was a good mix of ancient and modern, like Qing dynasty China met 2019 Tokyo and somehow Aslan hadn’t wanted to cringe at its tacky decision. That was plus points in his book. He pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and wrote that down for later.</p>
<p>He was sipping green tea when it happened.</p>
<p>Somehow the doors to the kitchen opened and out came none other than chef Okumura in his own glory, walking down the seats. Funny enough, this seemed to happen in slow motion. Aslan followed the figure towards an old lady from just a little across him. She seemed to be thanking him for the meal, complementing the chef and all that jazz. He was nodding along, smiling and thanking her for her patronage, the usual. But somehow Aslan couldn’t stop staring at his face.</p>
<p>And then Aslan thought, damn if that man was his meal, he would definitely give him five stars and take him out.</p>
<p>Aslan snapped out of his daze though, especially when the chef met his own eyes with his dark ones and caught him staring. What’s even weird was that the chef winked at him and smiled. Aslan looked away and sipped his tea. He did not need the sudden heat in his face and the pounding in his chest at that.</p>
<p>But as he took a peek back, he could see the chef whispering something from the hostess. Then he seemed to approaching his table. Oh my god, he was approaching his table. Aslan took a too loud sip than what was necessary from his tea.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re enjoying your meal.” Chef Okumura was right in front of him by then and Aslan reluctantly looked up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’d be enjoying my meal if I was eating you out.</em>
</p>
<p>Woah where did that come from? He needed to pull himself together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Say something Aslan!</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not eating yet.” He replied flatly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit, not like that.</em>
</p>
<p>That seemed to have taken the chef aback as his eyes widened, mouth parted in surprise and now Aslan wanted to hide under the table cloth and die.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose we have to remedy that.” The chef laughed and oh his laugh sounded pretty cute. Then he had the gall to smirk at him, <em>smirk </em>at him. Nobody had the right to look cute one second then sexy on the other. “I don’t suppose you’d like, let’s just say, little adventure to make your dining experience more enjoyable?”</p>
<p>Aslan wasn’t even sure what Okumura was offering, but he had an offer and for some reason Aslan wanted to say yes.</p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>This was a bad idea. He was here on official business. He had an identity to keep, a reputation to keep, and a critic to submit. He didn’t want to go on and become buddies with this guy only to write some scathing review if he does get disappointed, and hell he wasn’t compromising his integrity for some cute guy he met at the restaurant. He should decline. The best option was to decline.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddmanit Aslan.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next thing he knew, he was whisked away into the kitchens, Okumura’s arm around his as he explained how things worked around them. Aslan saw firsthand the efficiency of this team and Okumura rattled away with so much passion. Not that Aslan didn’t already knew. He was a goddamn critic damn it. But he kept nodding anyway, absolutely enamored with the scents and the sights and Okumura’s endearingly happy face.</p>
<p>“Sake?” Okumura somehow produced a cup and had filled it with the rice wine before Aslan could respond. “This is one of our best.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t possibly afford—“</p>
<p>“No worries.” Chef Okumura grinned. “It’s on the house. Here try this.” He started pressing different kinds of food to him with his chopsticks, feeding him by his hand. That’s a little embarrassing, but Aslan opened his mouth and took it anyway.</p>
<p>“It’s chewy.” Aslan said as he stared at the chef’s expectant eyes. Oh yes. <em>Chewy. </em>He was a food critic, the feared Ash Lynx and all he could say was chewy. But Okumura didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it? Dumplings are Yue’s specialty.” Okumura flashed him a megawatt smile, enough to blind Aslan.</p>
<p>And then he was pulled into more taste-testings. Shrimp tempura, katsudon, bird’s nest soup, sharks fin, dumplings, drunken crab, century egg, and more. Sake was poured every time as well to cleanse his palette. The entire time, Aslan was simply bewildered by the whole experience. Never in his whole career was he treated like this. The food was good, the company better, and he can’t deny the fact that he was enjoying himself. But it was a mystery on why this was happening. It was almost unreal.</p>
<p>Then, by the time Okumura was feeding him ramen, it hit him.</p>
<p>Okumura knew he was Ash Lynx all along which explained the VIP treatment.</p>
<p>Suddenly everything made sense and the flavors were more vivid now. The expectant expression on Okumura’s face, staring at him as he ate was probably him waiting for a critic. He didn’t need to do all this even if Ash Lynx was such a notorious name. Aslan would’ve given them a good rating with how great their food was.</p>
<p>“You might want to check the tenderness of your duck.” Aslan decided to give his critic anyway since the cat was already out of the bag and the Peking duck was melting in his mouth but not enough. He then started to list down his honest opinion on the food he had been presented. By the time he was done, he looked back at Okumura’s face, expecting to see a sour look, all he saw instead was a dazed look.</p>
<p>“Wow.” He breathed. Somehow he became more enthusiastic with giving Aslan more to taste, asking him with open curiosity about what he thought. What the hell.</p>
<p>“Chef, I a table just opened up by the balcony.” A waitress had whispered to Okumura. He perked up at this.</p>
<p>“Well, do you mind having desert by our best seat?”</p>
<p>Of course, how could Aslan possibly refuse?</p>
<hr/>
<p>So now Ash was having tea and eating Daifuku with cream and coffee filling and dango while talking with Okumura in surprisingly, a rather interesting conversation.</p>
<p>“Chef Okumura your restaurant exceeded all my expectations.” Aslan said, because he did mean it. Everything was pretty great, if only a little unconventional.</p>
<p>“Please, Eiji is fine.” Okumura waved it off.</p>
<p>“Alright Eiji, please call me Aslan.” He replied in kind.</p>
<p>And they continued talking throughout the night. That was until someone banged their hand on the table.</p>
<p>“Okumura, we’re closing down. Kiss your boyfriend goodbye. Some of us needs to sleep.” It was someone in a chef’s garb. His long hair now loosen from its bun and hairnet to rest on his shoulder. Aslan did realize that it was in fact very late and the other guests had long gone.</p>
<p>“Thanks for that Yue, you can go now.” Eiji simply smiled at him. And the man grumbled away towards a man with purple hair still in a hairnet and another woman in a pixie cut. They seemed to be talking to themselves. “I’m sorry about him. He could get really cranky at night.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too. I didn’t realize it was late. I’m holding you back.” Aslan was already standing up.</p>
<p>“That’s alright. I enjoyed our time together.” Eiji stood up as well. “Let me escort you out.”</p>
<p>Aslan was waiting for his cab outside the establishment and Eiji insisted on waiting with him.</p>
<p>“So do I hope to see you soon?” Eiji asked him. As if that was even a question after the man swept him off his feet and offered a lovely experience. “I’d love to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Aha. Of course.” Aslan humored him anyway. “I did enjoy the night.”</p>
<p>At this Eiji’s grin grew wider.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even tip the waiter.” Aslan remembered with a jolt.</p>
<p>Eiji once again waved him off. “As I said. It’s on me.”</p>
<p>Aslan laughed. “That’s sweet of you, but really I need the bill for reimbursements. Also for proof that I actually came here.”</p>
<p>Eiji was still smiling, albeit a little confused. “Boss?”</p>
<p>“You know, since I’m Ash Lynx, the food critic. But you already know that so if you can just please give me the bill. Also don’t worry, your review is good. As I said, I did enjoy the night. It doesn’t hurt either that the company was good. But still my boss also wants to be thorough so maybe a bunch of other people would be coming as well. Just treat them like you treated me and all will be fine.”</p>
<p>“You’re—“ The smile on Eiji’s face faltered. “You thought I—“ He cleared his throat. “Tonight will not be repeating itself.”</p>
<p>Now it was Aslan’s smile that faltered.</p>
<p>“I..” Eiji continued. “Well this is embarrassing.” He ran a hand through his face and was that a dust of pink on his ears? Aslan was absolutely confused at what’s happening. “I’ll go get your bill.” He finally decided to say and left, leaving Aslan to even more confusion. He tapped his feet, waiting for him to come back and when he did he handed the paper to Aslan and another note in blue paper.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer if you open the note after you’ve written your review.” Eiji told him. “So that my friends and coworkers won’t kill me.”</p>
<p>Aslan accepted both and just on time, his cab appeared. He was dazed, confused and absolutely lost.</p>
<p>“Anyway,<em> ja ne</em>.” Eiji waved at him, turning round and walking back into the restaurant and out of Aslan’s life.</p>
<p>It was such a surreal evening.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Aslan explained what happened to Griffin in the morning and handed him the note, his brother took one look at its contents…</p>
<p>…and laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Aslan!” His head was on the table, wheezing. “Shit, you oblivious boy! Max! Max! You need to see this!”  </p>
<p>And somehow the other man appeared from playing with his son and into the room. “What’s the matter?” Griffin passed him the note and Max took one look at it, one look at Aslan and one more at Griffin and then burst out laughing as well.</p>
<p>“Oh I gotta tell Jessica! Jessica! Jessica!”</p>
<p>And he ran off with the note to show his ex-wife who was outside with Michael as well.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Griffin refused to give him the note till he wrote his review, which didn’t help with the anxiety. But he did finish it. Chang Dai received a glowing review. And he passed the article to his boss who read it and had it published the next issue. Only then did he read what Eiji gave him.</p>
<p>And when he did read it, he couldn’t help but blush.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, he came in the restaurant before opening hours.</p>
<p>Like before he was led in by the hostess, except this time he was led straight to the kitchens. There, Eiji had his sleeves rolled up, his smock covered in flour as he seemed to be kneading something on the table. He had dusts of flour all over him, a bunch of hand prints on his black slacks.</p>
<p>Aslan could’ve spent the whole time checking him out as he flexed his muscles with his kneading but he decided to announce his presence anyway. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Eiji looked up at him, smile ready on his face. And then it was replaced with a bright pink tinge on his face as he realized who was before him. Now Aslan couldn’t help but blush as well,</p>
<p>“So..” He started, not knowing how to break the awkwardness. “You were hitting on me.”</p>
<p>Eiji dusted his hands on his apron. “Yeah.” He then scratched his cheek. “You read the note?”</p>
<p>Ash chuckled. “Well yeah you gave me your number.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Eiji nodded.</p>
<p>“Also ‘<em>Do you like dried fruit? Because I can be your date.’ </em> Which was…well..” He recalled the rather cheesy pick up line. ‘P.S. I did not know you were Ash Lynx. But even so, I still would like to ask you out. And if you refuse, I hope this does not come between us.’ Was also added in the note.</p>
<p>Eiji groaned. “In my defense, that was Shorter’s idea.” He covered his blushing face. “Also I kinda might've screamed in the freezer for a minute and then drank half a bottle of vodka the moment you dropped the bomb.”</p>
<p>“Ahaha, yeah I really thought you knew who I was which was why I had the special treatment.” Aslan confessed. “Do you always give away free food chef Okumura? That's very bad for business.” He somehow managed to tease.</p>
<p>Eiji laughed. “Only to cute guys. Plus points if they enjoy critiquing my cooking.” He winked. God that wink of his. “Also you are very dense.”</p>
<p>“Well, my brother and his friends laughed at me for five minutes straight after I told them what happened and showed them the note. They told me pretty much the same thing.” Aslan shrugged. “It's bad that Griff didn't even let me touch it till I sent the review just in case.”</p>
<p>“Who would've thought you were <em>the</em> notorious Ash Lynx?” Eiji confessed as well. “I just approached you since you looked interesting and cute. The next thing I know you were telling me off for not making my drunken crab....drunken enough.” He laughed. Aslan did say that. But he meant that they could push more so that the flavor could reach its best potential. Eiji’s face when he told him that seemed to stare at him with so much wonder, enough that Aslan was captivated. He was the perfect mix of hot and adorable. Plus it didn’t hurt that he could cook and was good company. Wait, Eiji was still talking.</p>
<p>“…anyway. It was really interesting. You have very good tongue.”</p>
<p>“I can show you different ways exactly how my tongue could be very good.”</p>
<p>Eiji’s face grew even pinker.</p>
<p>He just realized what he said.</p>
<p>“Oh my god—“</p>
<p>“At least take me out on a date first.” Eiji replied shyly. “And we definitely couldn’t do it here at least. I wouldn’t to violate some kind of health code violation.” He looked at Aslan. “The office looks good though.” Now his smile was sultry and that was really unfair.</p>
<p>Now it was Aslan’s turn to blush.</p>
<p>“By all means chef Okumura,” Aslan replied anyway, despite the embarrassment in him. “I do like eating Japanese.”</p>
<p>Eiji wasted no time in pulling him away from the kitchen. He was having a Japanese meal indeed.</p>
<p>"<em>Bon Appétit.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now i wanna eat. Lol. Anyway a comment would be nice! I need to finish my thesis.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>